CN City
CN City was the third era of Cartoon Network. It began on June 14, 2004 and was the main branding image of the network from that point until April 3, 2006, when it became a secondary brand in favor of "Yes!" Both it and "Yes!" went defunct in 2007, and were replaced by "Pool" (part of summer season in 2007). Bumpers In this era, CN debuted an updated version of its original logo (with the checkerboard motif retained and the "C" and "N" being the centerpiece) and a new slogan, "This is Cartoon Network!" The bumpers introduced as part of the re-brand featured 2D cartoon characters from its shows interacting in a CGI city composed of sets from their shows. Bumpers played a big role in the CN City era. This was due to the mixture of 2D characters in 3D worlds, the music and scenery, and the individual stories of each bumper (these ranged from a five-second bumper of the CN logo on a billboard to Juniper Lee trying to beat the Powerpuff Girls to the battle on a subway). There were many different sets and themes for the bumpers including the subway, movie theater, City Hall, daytime, nighttime, Easter, Halloween, Christmas, and Summer. Once again, the look played a major part and even the Now/Then bumpers use the same sets as the regular bumpers. The Now/Then bumpers in this era were vastly different to those featured in the Powerhouse era. The plain blue backgrounds of that era were replaced with CGI sets of locations in the City. White discs showed characters from the show that was on now, then, or (rarely) later. The music in these bumpers was jazz and conga-oriented, changing between daytime and nighttime. The announcer for these bumps was Nikki, a then-16-year old voice actress from Atlanta, Georgia. She was soft-spoken and friendly, a sharp contrast to the loudmouth announcer of the Powerhouse era. One of the more notable periods of CN City was Cartoon Network Summer 2005. In the CN universe, it was a party that lasted from day to night, featuring a catchy theme song and programming that mixed old and new shows. Programming At the beginning of this era, the programming was largely the same as it was in the Powerhouse era. However, throughout 2004 and 2005, many of the original Cartoon Cartoons were cancelled and removed from the network. By the end of this era, the only Cartoon Cartoons to still be in production were The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Codename: Kids Next Door. On September 12, 2005, due to popular demand, CN introduced The Cartoon Cartoon Show, a half-hour program featuring episodes of older Cartoon Cartoons that were no longer shown regularly on the network. The Cartoon Cartoon Top 5 was also revamped to include both newer CN Originals (such as Camp Lazlo and Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) and re-runs of older Cartoon Cartoons. During this era, nearly all of Cartoon Network's classic cartoon programming was relocated to its sister network, Boomerang, to make way for new shows. Only a few classics remained, such as Tom and Jerry. The CN City era was the first era of Cartoon Network to air live-action programming, much to the chargin of long-time fans. In November 2005, the network began airing live-action films for the first time in their history. Some of these films, such as Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Osmosis Jones, and The Pagemaster, combined 2D animation and live actors, while others, such as The Goonies, Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, Batman, and Men In Black, were fully live-action but "cartoony" in tone. In 2006, more live-action made its way to the network. Zixx, a Canadian live-action series with CGI-elements, briefly aired on Saturday mornings beginning on January 21, and in April 2006, teen sitcom Saved by the Bell aired on Adult Swim for two weeks. The Yes! and Fall eras continued to push live-action on the network, culminating in the CN Real disaster of the Noods era. * The Powerpuff Girls (ended March 25, 2005) * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Codename: Kids Next Door * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy * Star Wars: Clone Wars (ended March 25, 2005) * Megas XLR (ended April 26, 2005) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (premiered August 13, 2004) * Johnny Bravo (ended August 27, 2004) * Evil Con Carne (ended November 22, 2004) * Samurai Jack (ended October 29, 2004) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (premiered November 19, 2004) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (premiered May 30, 2005) * Camp Lazlo (premiered July 8, 2005) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (premiered December 26, 2005) * Ben 10 (premiered December 27, 2005) Videos File:Cartoon Network - This is Cartoon Network (2004-06 Look) File:City Age Bumpers 1 File:City Age Bumpers 5655 File:City Age Bumpers 3 File:Cartoon Network Toon City - THE MEGA COLLECTION File:Cartoon Network City Collection part one File:Cartoon Network City Collection part two File:Cartoon Network City Collection part three Shows that were in the city *''2 Stupid Dogs'' (Big Dog appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *''The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers'' (Adi appeared in the Shooting Target bumper) *''Ben 10'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''Class of 3000'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Cow and Chicken'' (The Red Guy appeared in a poster than eating ice-cream with Mandy) *''The Cramp Twins'' (Wayne Cramp appeared in Ed at the Window bumper) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' (Ghastly appeared driving a car in the introduction bumper) *''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends'' *''The Flintstones'' (Dino appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Huckleberry Hound'' (appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *''I Am Weasel'' (I.R. Baboon appeared in the pizza bumper)'' '' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Looney Tunes'' **''Duck Dodgers'' **''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' (Hector the Bulldog appeared in the fire hydrant bumper) *''Megas XLR'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Robotboy'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Time Squad'' (Larry 3000 appeared in The Summer 2005 bumper, Buck Tuddrussel appeared in Buck's Gym bumper, and Otto Osworth appeared in Santa Eustace bumper) *''Tom and Jerry'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''Xiaolin Showdown'' (appeared in a school bumper, and Kimiko appeared on a poster) Non-Cartoon Network *''Atomic Betty'' (but no characters, just posters and banners on every bumper) *''Krypto the Superdog'' (but no characters, but they have appeared on screens, posters, and traffic lights) *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' (but no characters, just posters and banners on every bumper) *''Totally Spies!'' (but no characters, just posters and banners on every bumper) *''Pokemon'' (characters haven't appear in the city, but they have appeared on screens, traffic lights, and a poster) *''Winx Club'' (but no characters, just posters and banners on every bumper) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (characters haven't appear in the city, but they have appeared on screens, and traffic lights) Characters by TV show * 2 Stupid Dogs - Big Dog * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers - Adi * Ben 10 - Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Wildmutt, Four Arms, Grey Matter, XLR8, Heatblast * Camp Lazlo - Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Scoutmaster Lumpus, Slinkman, Edward, Chip, Skip, Samson, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, Almondine, Lemmings, Dave, Ping Pong * Class of 3000 - Sunny Bridges, Li'l D, Tamika Jones, Kim Chin, Kam Chin, Philly Phil, Edward "Eddie" Phillip James Lawrence III, Madison Spaghettini Papadopoulos * Codename: Kids Next Door - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5 * Courage the Cowardly Dog - Courage, Eustace Bagge, Muriel Bagge, The Weremole * Cow and Chicken - The Red Guy * The Cramp Twins - Wayne Cramp * Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Dad, Mom * Ed, Edd n Eddy - Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Jimmy, Lee, May and Marie Kanker, Rolf * The Flintstones - Dino * Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends - Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Frankie Foster, Mr. Herriman, Madame Foster, Cheese, Duchess, Terrence * Grim & Evil ** Evil Con Carne - Major Dr. Ghastly ** The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Grim, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Harold, Milkshakes, Eleanor Butterbean * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Kaz Harada * Huckleberry Hound - Huckleberry Hound * I Am Weasel - I.R. Baboon * Johnny Bravo - Johnny Bravo, Bunny Bravo, Little Suzy, Pops * Justice League Unlimited - Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, The Flash, Hawkgirl, Martian Manhunter * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee - Juniper Lee, Ray Ray Lee, Monroe, Ophelia Ramírez, Marcus Conner * Looney Tunes ** Duck Dodgers - Duck Dodgers, The Eager Young Space Cadet, Dr. I.Q. Hi, Martian Commander ** Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries - Hector the Bulldog * Megas XLR - Coop Cooplowski, Jamie, Kiva Andru * My Gym Partner's a Monkey - Jake SpiderMonkey, Adam Lyon, Slips Python, Loupe Toucan, Ingrid Giraffe, Windsor Gorilla, Principal Pixiefrog, Coach Gills, Latanya Hippo, Margaret Rhino, Bull Sharkowski, Kerry, Joanie Ox * The Powerpuff Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Mayor of Townsville, Sara Bellum, Ms. Keane, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Amoeba Boys * Robotboy - Robotboy, Tommy Turnbull, Gus Bachman Turner, Lola Mbola, Dr. Kamikaze, Constantine * Samurai Jack - Jack, Aku * Squirrel Boy - Rodney J. Squirrel, Andy Johnson, Robert Johnson * Teen Titans - Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven * Time Squad - Otto Osworth, Larry 3000, Buck Tuddrussel * Tom and Jerry - Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse * Scooby-Doo ** What's New, Scooby-Doo? - Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley ** Classic Scooby-Doo - Scrappy Doo, Creeper, Redbeard's Ghost * Xiaolin Showdown - Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo Credits Crew *Pete Johnson—Creative Director *Pola Changnon—Executive Producer *Ashley Nixon—Director of Production *Kevin Fitzgerald—Art Director *Grant Freckelton—VFX Supervisor/Lead Art Director *Arthur Filloy—2D Animation Director *Sarah Hiddlestone—Executive Producer *Jo Gregory—Producer *Pip Malone—3D Line Producer *Ben Walsh—Texture Artist *Angela Pellizari—Designer *Matthew Smith—3D Supervisor *Ben Malter—Downtown Supervisor, Modeling, Lighting, Rendering, and Compositing *Geoff Valent—Animation Supervisor *Lizzie Burt—3D Artist *Ian Douglas—3D Artist *Alex Scollay—3D Artist *Scott Tansley—3D Artist *Matthew Wynne—3D Artist *Wayne Osbourne—3D Artist *John Oh—3D Artist *Serge Kovalenko—3D Artist *Craig Brown—3D Artist *Nigel Waddington—3D Artist *Paul Jakovich—3D Artist *James McCallum—3D Artist *Shamus Baker—3D Artist *Greg Petchkovsky—3D Artist *Torbjorn Olsson—3D Artist *Brett Margules—3D Artist *Sotiris Bakosis—3D Artist *Ivan Smith—3D Artist *Tyson Elliot—3D Artist *Nicholas Ponzoni—Compositing *Edward Twiss—Compositing *Peter Richards—Compositing *Peter Jeffs—Compositing *Cain Cooper—Compositing *Michael Garrett—Compositing *Mark Robinson—Compositing *Nick Murphy—Video Operations *Jason Hawkins—Video Operations *Paul Taylor—Video Operations *Jude Lengel—2D Executive Producer *Cameron Hales—2D Production Manager / Editor *Nova Wright—2D Production Assistant *Andrew Finlayson—2D Animator *Johmar Rivalo—2D Animator *Joshua Hall—2D Animator *Damien Pin—2D Animator *Ian MacKensie—2D Animator *Junko Aoyama—2D Animator *Dwayne Labbe—2D Animator *Mike Stapelton—2D Animator *Christian Garland—2D Animator *Stephane Portal—2D Animator *Simon O’Leary—2D Animator *Mad Cow Pictures—2D Animator *J.C. Reyes—2D Animator *Anne-Marie Denham—2D Animator *Kelly Lynagh—2D Animator *John Skibinski—2D Animator *Janine Dawson—Inbetweener *Anthony Zmak—Inbetweener *Peter McDonald—Inbetweener *Peter Ryan—Inbetweener *Narelle Kearns—Art Department *Vita Talmont—Art Department *Helen Connolly—Art Department *Amanda Duncan—Art Department *Janet Robinson—Art Department *May Trubuhovich—Art Department *May Trubuhovich—Art Department *Dean Smith—2D Comp. Scan *Roderick Wong—2D Comp. Scan *Lynn Gadsdon—2D Comp. Scan Cast *Arthur Anderson—Eustace *Ben Diskin—Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 *Bob Bergen—The Eager Young Space Cadet *Brian Doyle-Murray—Coach Gills *Candi Milo—Coco; Cheese; Dexter; Madame Foster *Carlos Alazraqui—Lazlo; Clam; Monroe *Casey Kasem—Shaggy *Charlie Adler—I.R. Baboon *Cathy Cavadini—Blossom *Cree Summer—Numbuh 5; Latanya Hippo *David DeLuise—Coop Cooplowski *David Paul Grove—Jonny 2x4 *Dee Bradley Baker—Numbuh 4; Wildmutt *E.G. Daily—Buttercup *Eiji Kusuhara—Dr. Kamikazi *Frank Welker—Fred Jones; Scooby-Doo *George Newbern—Superman *Greg Cipes—Beast Boy *Greg Eagles—Grim *Grey DeLisle—Daphne Blake; Duchess; Frankie Foster; Mandy; Yumi *Hynden Walch—Starfire *Janice Kawaye—Ami; Kam; Kim *Jeff Bennett—Johnny Bravo; Raj; Samson *Jennifer Martin—Sara Bellum *Jim Cummings—Fuzzy Lumpkins *Jim Ward—XLR8 *Joe Alaskey—Duck Dodgers; Martian Commander *John Stephenson—Creeper *Kat Cressida—Dee Dee *Kath Soucie—Computer; Ray Ray *Keenan Christenson—Jimmy *Keith Ferguson—Bloo *Keone Young—Kaz *Kevin Conroy—Batman *Kurtwood Smith—Robert Johnson *Lara Jill Miller—Juniper Lee *Lauren Tom—Numbuh 3 *Laurence Bouvard—Robotboy; Lola *Lorraine Pilkington—Tommy Turnbull *Marty Grabstein—Courage *Matt Hill—Ed *Maurice LaMarche—Principal Pixiefrog *Meagan Smith—Gwen Tennyson *Mindy Cohn—Velma *Nathan Keyes—Cyborg *Nika Futterman—Adam Lyon; Margaret Rhino *Nikki—Now/Then Voiceover *Pamela Segall Adlon—Andy Johnson *Paul Eiding—Max Tennyson *Phil LaMarr—Green Lantern; Wilt; Bull Sharkowski; Jack *Roger L. Jackson—Mojo Jojo *Richard Steven Horvitz—Billy; Grey Matter; Rodney J. Squirrel *Richard McGonagle—Dr. I.Q. Hi; Four Arms *Rupert Degas—Gus; Constantine *Samuel Vincent—Edd *Sean Marquette—Mac *Steve Blum—Heatblast; Jamie *Steve Little—Chip; Skip *Susan Eisenberg—Wonder Woman *Tara Strong—Ben Tennyson; Bubbles; Raven; Terrence *Thea White—Muriel *Tom Kane—Mr. Herriman; Professor Utonium *Tom Kenny—Eduardo; Jake SpiderMonkey; Scoutmaster Lumpus; Mayor of Townsville; Slinkman *Tony Sampson—Eddy *Vanessa Marshall—Irwin *Yamato Sekemoto—Robin; Mandark Category:Bumpers Category:Cartoon Network Eras Category:Eras